Dark Chocolate
by hibalicious
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang Mukuro, Hibari, dan Valentine tahun ini. Sequel dari Hibari's Long Day.


**A/N : **Ronde pertama dari fanfic valentine saya 8DD Yak, karena ini masih pembuka, jadi ceritanya simpel dan pendek XDD

Umm.. Selamat baca XDD

.

.

.

.

* * *

.Februari tanggal 14 kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Mukuro menjebaknya dengan sekotak coklat yang membawanya pada sakit di bagian bawah tubuh. Yang karena _kau-tahu-apa_.

Kali ini ia akan lebih waspada. Tidak akan seceroboh itu jatuh dalam perangkap Mukuro. Tidak akan semudah itu mendatangi sarang sang Ilusionis tersebut.

Tidak akan.

.

.

* * *

**- Dark Chocolate -**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei.**_

_Hati hati dengan kemungkinan __**OOC, BL, Gaje, Gombal.

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Kalau tahun lalu ia mendapatkan kotak sepatunya kosong dan hanya terdapat satu buah kotak kecil dengan warna biru—yang merupakan hadiah dari Mukuro, kali ini ia mendapati puluhan kotak berwarna pink hingga merah tua berjatuhan ke lantai saat sang Prefek membuka kotak sepatu tempat _uwabaki_nya disimpan itu.

—Ia merasa konyol.

Seharusnya ia tahu ada tumpukan hadiah dari para penggemar rahasianya di dalam kotak sepatu. Biasanya Hibari sengaja tidak membuka kotak sepatunya dan memakai uwabaki cadangan yang ia simpan di ruangan komite.

Apa—karena tahun lalu ia mendapati kotak sepatunya kosong, lantas ia mengira tahun ini juga sama? Lalu mendapat hadiah yang sama dari Mukuro? Dan masuk jebakannya Mukuro? Dan ia berakhir dengan terbangun tanpa busana di atas sofa lupuk? Lalu mendapati kotak kecil di atas meja yang berisi gantungan kunci? _O'Lord_. Itu seperti waktu yang diputar kembali saja.

—Tidak akan.

Misalkan bagian awalnya—dimana Mukuro memberinya kotak biru kecil—terjadi lagi tahun ini, Hibari tidak akan mendatangi makhluk itu ke Kokuyou. Bisa-bisa kejadian tahun lalu berulang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Mukuro mendominasinya. Masa bodoh orang itu lebih tinggi atau bahkan lebih kuat darinya. Tahun ini, ia yang akan mendominasi Mukuro.

Omong-omong—

"...Itu Hibari-san.."

—dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia dipandangi oleh beberapa penggemar yang bersembunyi di balik tiang, lho.

Para penggemar itu—menunggu Hibari mengambil coklat. Walaupun hanya satu. Masing-masing dari mereka berharap coklat yang mereka buatlah yang dipilih. Iya, semuanya coklat buatan rumah, lho. Pemberian yang tulus, bukan?

Sayangnya—

"Tetsu.."

—mereka memberikan pada orang yang salah.

"..Buang ini semua."

Lihat?

"Baik, Kyo-san."

Bentuk hati terbelah dua kasat mata tampak di atas kepala semua _fangirl_ yang bersembunyi di balik tiang. Sorakan patah hati terdengar pelan—sangat pelan saat orang yang dikenal bernama Kusakabe itu mulai membereskan tumpukan coklat yang berserakan di atas lantai. Takut-takut terdengar oleh sang Prefek.

—Dan sebenarnya Hibari mendengarnya, tapi tentunya, ia mengabaikan.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Hibari tahu para bawahannya akan berpatroli lebih ketat untuk menghindari ledakan _fangirl_. Maka itu, seperti tahun lalu—ia tidak keluar ruangan. Berkutat di meja kerja sambil memandangi Hibird bernyanyi hymne sekolahnya.

Karena kalau keluar, ada kemungkinan puluhan gadis herbivora akan langsung 'menyerangnya' dengan tumpukan coklat. Tahu, kan, seberapa kuatnya semangat para _fangirl_?

—Bukannya tak bisa melukai perempuan.

Hanya saja, teriakan para gadis muda itu membuat Hibari pusing.

Lebih baik diam di ruangan sampai gelombang pertama selesai. Daripada ia keluar dan diserbu _fangirl_—lalu mendadak mual mendengar teriakan para _fangirl_, dan saat ia lemah, mereka pasti akan menculiknya ke suatu tempat.

Para penggemar gila.

Dan omong-omong—

Kalau kejadiannya sama seperti tahun lalu, tidak lama lagi pasti orang yang dikenal sebagai Cavallone Decimo pasti akan mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk.

_Haneuma_ itu sama merepotkannya dengan _fangirl_ di luar sana.

Jadi—Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan ini.

—Maunya.

Kalau saja tidak ada makhluk yang hampir menabrak wajahnya saat ia akan meloncat keluar lewat jendela. Dan kalau saja jarak wajah mereka tidak dua sentimeter, Hibari tidak akan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menjauhi wajah milik sosok yang berencana masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela.

Jendela yang sama yang akan Hibari lewati untuk keluar ruangan.

Sosok yang perlahan masuk ke dalam itu melebarkan seringainya. Berjalan mendekati Hibari yang terjongkok siaga dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya.

Menyeringai—

"Oya."

—lagi.

"Mau apa kau, Herbivora."

Mendesis, sang Prefek dapat mendengar tawa—yang menurutnya menjengkelkan—itu terdengar di udara, mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Apa mauku, eh?"

Suara khas pemuda itu membuat Hibari memicingkan mata.

"Hibari Kyouya."

—Eh.

"...Apa?"

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, berjongkok tepat di hadapan Hibari. Walaupun tahu kedua tonfa berbahaya itu siap mematahkan rahangnya kapan saja.

"Kau, Hibari Kyouya. Aku menginginkanmu."

—Bibirnya basah.

Dalam satu kedipan, Hibari menyadari wajah pemuda itu tak lebih dari satu senti di hadapannya—menutup jarak antara bibir mereka berdua. Mendorong kepala Hibari padanya, pemuda itu membasahi celah bibir sang Prefek, meminta jalan masuk ke dalam—

—sampai Hibari mengigit keras lidah pemuda itu.

"Uah, Kyouya—!" Ia menarik jarak dari pemuda yang membuat lidahnya berdarah itu.

Menyeringai, Hibari beranjak dari posisi jongkok, mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Kau datang kemari untuk kugigit? Menyedihkan.." Ia mengernyit.

Mengelus-elus dagunya, pemilik helaian biru tua itu ikut menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, duduk nyaman di sebelah sang Prefek. Lengan kirinya menjulur ke punggung sofa, berniat merangkul pundak Hibari dari belakang—hanya untuk mendapatkan bunyi tulang retak dari tangannya. Tonfa metal itu sudah menggagalkan tangannya mencapai pundak Hibari.

Mukuro meringis.

"Coba lagi. Kalau beruntung kau takkan bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu lagi.."

Hibari menyeringai.

Mengelus tangannya, Mukuro teringat tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Iya, ia datang bukan untuk mendapatkan lidah berdarah dan cedera tulang. "Oya, Kyouya. Kau tahu hari apa sekarang?" Senyum lebar penuh arti terpampang di wajahnya.

"Senin." sahut sang Prefek dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

—Mukuro menjedukkan trident ke kepalanya.

"Bukan, maksudku—apakah ada acara khusus atau apa... Kufufu.."

Hibari diam sejenak.

"Razia handphone mingguan."

Mukuro menusukkan trident ke kepalanya. Maunya.

"Oya—selain itu?"

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm.. Ujian tertulis untuk kelas satu?"

Mukuro membanting tridentnya setelah sekali lagi menjedukkan gagang trisula itu ke kepalanya. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia menarik kerah seragam Hibari, menarik pemuda itu menghadapnya. Kedua iris berbeda warnanya menatap lurus biru pucat milik Hibari.

"Ini hari Valentine, _amore mio, vita mia, anima mia, luce mia, tesoro mio, passerotto mio—my sweet little bird _Kyouya." Diakhiri helaan nafas panjang.

Hibari memandang datar tanpa merubah raut wajahnya. "—Lalu?"

"_Buonna valentino, Passerotto Mio_..._FACCIAMO L'AMORE_!"

Tamparan keras gagang tonfa mengenai pipi Mukuro—

"UWAH!"

—sampai yang berambut biru itu tersungkur di atas lantai.

Aura gelap kasat mata terlihat mengelilingi tubuh Hibari. Dan lekuk kemarahan yang juga kasat mata muncul di kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kau. Katakan itu lagi dan kuhancurkan _piiiip_ mu dan akan aku _piiiip_ sampai kau tidak _piiiip _dan _piiiip_ lagi. Dan _piiiip piiiip _milikmu_ piiiip _sampai _piiiip_."

—Entah kenapa beberapa kata yang diucapkan Hibari tersensor.

Masih tersungkur di atas lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam, Mukuro menggaruk lantai dengan telunjuknya. Ia menggerutukan sesuatu yang Hibari ketahui itu adalah bahasa Itali—walaupun tak mengerti artinya. Tapi Hibari tahu apa yang barusan Mukuro serukan dalam bahasa Itali—yang membuatnya secara otomatis mendaratkan tonfanya pada ilusionis itu.

Artinya adalah,_ piiiiip piiiip piiiiiiiip_.

Entah kenapa tersensor juga.

Berdiri di depan Ilusionis yang mendadak jadi kekanakan itu, Hibari berlutut dengan satu kaki, mencolek-colek rambut biru Mukuro dengan ujung tonfanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "—Jangan jawab dengan namaku." ralat sang Prefek cepat sebelum Mukuro menjawab dengan ia menginginkan Hibari Kyouya lagi.

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya, menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanan. Senyum—atau seringai, karena sulit membedakan ia menyeringai atau tersenyum—lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Hanya permintaan sederhana, Kyouya."

Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Hibari yang masih berlutut, menggiring pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya di atas sofa. Mukuro merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebatang coklat dengan bungkus hitam dan merk berbahasa Itali yang dicetak dengan warna emas. Coklat batang itu tampak pas di genggaman Mukuro, dengan panjang sekitar sepuluh senti dan lebar empat senti. Coklat yang tidak terlalu besar.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya untuk sedetik, kemudian alisnya terlihat bertaut. "Tidak lagi.."

Mukuro ikut mengangkat alisnya. "Oya? 'Lagi'? Kau sudah menerima coklat hari ini?"

Menggeleng, "Kau menaruh obat penidur lagi, bukan?" Suaranya terdengar lebih serius walaupun dengan aksen yang biasa. Kembali teringat dengan tahun lalu, saat Mukuro menjebaknya dengan coklat yang sudah diberi obat penidur agar Mukuro bisa _piiiiiip_.

—Entah kenapa tersensor lagi.

Mukuro ikut menggeleng juga. "Tidak Kyouya. Ini belum kubuka sama sekali." Seringai—atau senyumnya kembali lebar. Ia meraih tangan Hibari dan menaruh coklat itu ke atas tangan sang Prefek. "Kau boleh makan nanti."

Hibari memandang dengan tanya, bola matanya mengikuti gerakan Mukuro yang beranjak dari sofa, berdiri di depannya. "Waktuku tidak banyak." Yang berambut biru itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, memandang jauh ke luar jendela sana.

"Kufufu.." Mukuro menoleh pada pasangannya yang masih duduk di atas sofa, dengan tangan menggenggam coklat pemberiannya. "Oya. Kalau begitu—sampai bertemu lagi, Kyouya.."

Mukuro melangkah menjauh, mendekat ke jendela.

"...Tunggu."

Dan berbalik sebentar, hanya untuk mendapati Hibari tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dalam satu degupan jantung—

"..Tunggu."

—ia merasakan kehangatan mendadak di punggungnya.

Degupan jantungnya semakin cepat.

Begitu pula pemuda yang memeluknya di belakang.

"Tunggu."

Mukuro segera berbalik, merangkul tubuh Hibari yang sedikit lebih pendek dan mendekapnya erat. "..Tidak akan lama." bisiknya pelan di telinga sang Prefek. "Aku akan keluar dari sana secepatnya... Kufu.."

Ia mengelus-eluskan pipinya di rambut hitam Hibari.

"Kyouya—"

Belaian lembut Hibari rasakan di belakang kepalanya.

"—ilusiku, sebentar lagi..."

_BRAK!_

Serentak tubuh Mukuro terdorong ke tembok. Dengan tonfa berbahaya di bawah dagu, ia menadahkan kepalanya.

Senyum miris—

"Kufufu.. Kyou—"

—disambut sentuhan singkat dari bibir sang Karnivora Namimori.

"Oya oya."

Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Janji?"

Hibari ikut menyeringai.

"Janji."

—Bohong.

Mukuro tidak pernah—jarang—menepati janjinya.

Dan Hibari tahu itu. Tahu dengan baik bagaimana sikap Mukuro terhadap sebuah janji. Berkali-kali ia menjanjikan hal yang sama—

_"Aku akan keluar secepatnya..."_

—yang tak pernah ia tepati.

Membuat Hibari semakin menambah dorongan tonfanya pada leher pemuda yang terlihat meringis—bukan karena kesakitan—itu. Mukuro hanya semakin melebarkan seringainya, memandang lekat iris biru pucat milik Hibari.

"Kufufu. Mau membunuhku?"

Tentu.

"Sangat ingin."

Dorongan maksimal. Kabut biru gelap. Tembok retak.

Ilusionis itu menghilang.

Hibari menarik lagi tonfanya. Memandangi retakan pada tembok di tempat seharusnya Mukuro berada tadi. Tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, meraih coklat berbungkus hitam dari atas meja. Sejenak memperhatikan tulisan pada bungkusnya, dan menangkap tulisan kecil yang ia kenal; '_Dark Chocolate'_.

Tahu juga Ilusionis itu bahwa ia tidak suka makanan manis.

Menaikkan satu alisnya, Hibari meyakinkan coklat itu tidak berbahaya untuk dimakan. Walaupun tidak yakin juga kali ini Mukuro tidak berbohong. Membuka bungkus coklatnya, Hibari kemudian memotong batang coklat paling atas, melumatnya ke dalam mulut.

—Pahit.

Namun lama-kelamaan terasa manis.

Yang entah kenapa—

"Hnf...bodoh."

—terasa mirip suatu hal.

* * *

**- La Fine -

* * *

**

_**Amore mio, vita mia, anima mia, luce mia, tesoro mio, passerotto mio =**_ My love, my life, my soul, my light, my darling, my little bird

_**Buonna valentino, Passerotto Mio...FACCIAMO L'AMORE! =**_Happy valentine day, My Little Bird...LET'S MAKE LOVE! #sarap

_**Piiiip **_= ?

* * *

BUONNA VALENTINO, MIA STELLA POLARE...FACCIAMO L'AMOR—*digampar*

Yoo Milady~ Saya kembali membawa fanfic nista lagi = =a Yang akhirnya berhasil dibikin di malam yang harusnya dipake belajar buat ulangan besok mwuahahah #yaterus

Ja—Saya yakin ini aneh. Iya, u_u Ga ada inti ceritanya. Klimaksnya juga saya ga tau yang mana #EH Entah—pokoknya saya pengen bikin fluff fluff fluff! =A=/ Mau balikin aura(?) 6918 yang sempet terambil 02A sama 1827 belakangan ini =3= *misuh misuh*

**Saaa—mind to review? :3 *wink wink***

**Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu 8Dbd**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
